


Reno

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Elena's Boys [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Reno

“LANEY!”

 

Reno hugged me, picking me up and whirling me around like he hadn't seen me in months. I'd been given a clean bill of health just a few hours before. And it had been about eight weeks now since we got pulled out of the Northern Crater by Valentine.

 

He'd done a good job, but broken ribs are broken ribs. And all the running around not long after did not help. I'd been down for three weeks, flat on my back not allowed to do much of anything. All of my boys had been careful with me after that.

 

But it looked like at least one of them missed his share of my attention.

 

I giggled and hugged him back, “Reno, put me down! I have work to do!”

 

Reno did let me go, and I was glad he did. I might have been better, but I still had strength to regain. The swing had been tough on me. I think Reno must have realized that I was still a little weak because while he did put me back down, he kept an arm draped around my shoulders.

 

“So now that you are all fixed up, wanna go skydiving?”

 

I gave him a sideways mom-look.

 

“Parasailing?”

 

“Seriously?” I asked him sarcastically, grinning. He was enjoying picking and it was harmless enough.

 

“Aw, Laney! Don't be a bore.” He threw his head back and moaned, rolling his eyes. “How about bowling? Take me bowling, Laney. I'll love you forever!”

 

With those words he draped himself over my shoulders and let his arms stick out in front of us like some weird four armed monster. He was heavy for a guy who looked like skin and bones.

 

“Argh, get off me! Fine! I'll take you bowling!” I swatted at his head and he backed off. Silly creature.

 

“Aww, that's my girl!” He gave me another one armed squeeze around my shoulders and leaned his head down to say, in an undertone, “I'm glad you're better, kid.”

 

I rested my head on his for a minute, “Thanks you big jerk. And I'll take you bowling, but you have to buy the beer!”

 

I flitted away to the sound of his grumbling and chuckling.


End file.
